bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Sonic Boom
Sonic Boom BOOM, BOOM, KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH! - BlizzardOfOz Aw yeah! It's time for the plasmid that rocks my world! I was so pissed that this one didn't make it into Bioshock 2. So I brought it back, and it's better than ever! Base Effect The base effect of this plasmid is exactly the same as it was in Bioshock. A shockwave of sound comes and blows back your enemies. They take damage depending on what they hit. The shockwave still gets weaker the farther away they are. ''Maifestation: The hand looks completely normal, exept for the slight raising of the hairs on the entire hand.﻿ Tier 1 Upgrades Upgrade 1A - Wall of Sound This Upgrade still casts a basic Sonic Boom with a basic cast. Charging the plasmid creates a blast of rippling sound that spreads across the environment and damages enemies, as well as tossing them back. 'Manifestation: '''The arm now has slight pulses of white air raidating from the standing hairs. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Upgrade 2A - Sonic Lance This upgrade still only casts a Sonic Boom with a basic cast. Charging the plasmid creates a tightly compressed beam of air and sound that doesn't get weaker with distance, but can only hit one enemy with increased power. ''Manifestation: The arm now has ripples of white sound radiating down from the fingers, moving down the arm in waves''﻿ Tier 2 Upgrades Upgrade 2A - Sound Barrier Note - Requires Wall of Sound This upgrade casts a Wall of sound with a basic cast. Charging the plasmid is the real fun. When charged, this plasmid unleashes a massive blast of 500 decible sound waves that rip apart scenery, shatter glass, and even knocks charging Brutes on their asses. the blast appears as a massive rippling wall of white air that moves away from you, and spreads larger and weaker until fading 50 meters out. Turn up the volume! Manifestation: '''The arm now has rippling waves of energy radiating from the stiff hairs, and sonic ripples ''spread from the hand. '' ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Upgrade 2B - Echo Wave Note - Requires Wall of Sound This upgrade causes a Wall of Sound to be cast with a simple toss. Charging the plasmid creates a wide wave of compressed, foggy air that can knock multiple enemies on thier asses. The wave will bounce off of enemies and scenery to come back again another time. The first bounce is a freebee, but with each succesive bounce the wave will get smaller and do less damage until it fades completly. The sound " Sproing" comes to mind whenever it bounces. ''Manifestation: The hand now clutches an orb of clear, translucent air that has a minature Echo Wave bouncing around inside.'' ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Upgrade 2C - Resonation Barrage Note - Requires Sonic Lance This Upgrade is the equivalent to the level three elemental plasmids in Bioshock 2. A basic cast will get a Sonic lance, while charging the attack causes a continuous stream of sonic pulses to radiate from your palm. These do damage, smash iced enemies, and generally screw over anyone who gets in your way. ''Manifestation:' The arm now has a slight fog of compressed air encasing it, like a jet breaking the sound barrier. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Upgrade 2D - Harmonic Blast Note - Requires Sonic Lance This upgrade is one of my favorite. A basic cast gets you a Sonic Lance. Charging the plasmid creates a super compressed beam of sound waves and white foggy air. Wherever it hits, there is a huge spherical explosion of bouncing sound waves. It makes a sound like a death metal power chord and makes enemy's ears bleed. This reduces their tactics to virtually nothing because they can't communicate. Awsome! ''Manifestation: The arm now has little depressions like speakers, these vibrate and send out sonic pulses.'' Tier 3 Final Upgrades Final Upgrade 3A - Doplar Detonation Note - Requires Sound Barrier This Upgrade sends out a Sound Barrier with a simple cast. While devastating in it's own right, this is nothing to the charge attack. When charged, this plasmid shoots out a shockwave of sound 3 stories high. This will rip up the ground, deform metal objets, and completely screw over enemies. That isn't all. The shockwave will also send out smaller Sound Barrier attacks at random along its' path of destruction. Bow down to the god of rock. ''Manifestation: Swirling winds and soundwaves wrap themselves around the arm like a tornado of sound.'' Final Upgrade 3B - Sonic Doom Note - Requires Echo Wave this Upgrade sends out a fully charged Echo Wave upon casting. When charged, it will send out 10 echo waves in various orientations, like a shotgun blast of sound. These Echo Waves will also bounce off of the scenery for longer, and do more damage. Chances are enemies will get completly wasted by this attack in close quarters. Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! ''Manifesation: The arm's hair is now long and slightly metallic, and send off powerful pulses of sound. The hand still clutches the orb of Echoes'' Final Upgrade 3C - Jet Stream Note - Requires Resonation Barrage This upgrade is like the previous upgrades for the elemental plasmids. A simple cast of Jet Stream will get you a three second burst of sound. Charging the plasmid creates a violent mealstrom of sound waves that occasionaly send off razor winds that will severely damage enemies. Like getting caught in a knife factory in a tornado. ''Manifestation: The arm is completely encased in an opaque shell of violent wind. The hand is the only thing visible and several sound pulses arc off its fingers every second.'' Final Upgrade 3D - Rockin Rampage Note - Requires Harmonic Blast This is my alltime favorite. A simple cast will get you a Harmonic Blast. Charging the plasmid will send out an orb of white foggy air. Wherever this orb hits, a huge shpere of air roughly twice the size of Harmonic Blast will appear. A huge Guitar-riff will ring out and bouncing beams of sound will rattle around in the sphere. Enemies ears will bleed, and their faces will be so bruised and bloody it looks like they have a Bouncer for a dentist. This bloody face reduces their accuracy as well as their AI. A facemelting solo if there ever was one. '''Manifestation: '''the depressions have grown darker and more pronounced, so it looks like the arm is covered in subwoofer cones. They constantly send out screetches like guitar solos. Well, That is about it for the Sonic Boom Plasmid. As always, i want to know what you think. I am making a new plasmid, so guess on it. As always, ROCK ON! Back to the Hub﻿ Category:Blog posts